Piérdete
by Thais Miharu
Summary: Primer día de clases y un chico nuevo.. o no. esperen ¿es una chica? que pasa si un energetico muchacho con un pasado que nadie conoce pero popular en la escuela se termina interesando en la nueva de la clase. Y lo que es peor ,que pasa si esa chica no le corresponde e intenta de todas las maneras posibles de alejarlo. ¿surgirá una amistad de fuertes lazos? ¿ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA?
1. Prólogo

Esta es la segunda historia que me animo a escribir, les aseguro que lo hago con meras intenciones de divertirme…

Los personajes son de la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko, y la historia es mía, algo literal para decir.

-¿te importaría si subo nuestra historia?

-¿con nuestros nombres y todo?- sus ojos me miraron con escepticismo. Al ver mi rostro mostrar negación, e imaginarse que lo haría un fic solo me respondió – ¿Cuánto ahí?

-no molestes igual la subiré- le dije de manera altanera sacándole la lengua.- me miró y solo sonrió.

 **Prologo**

 **KAGOME POV**

Ese día los cerezos se veían más lindos que cualquier día, o bueno; eso era lo que decían los adultos, de mi parte después de pasar por un juzgado lleno de gente que me insistía en decir con quien debía quedarme y a si abandonar a uno u otro de mis padres no eran tan lindos como decían.

Mi nombre… pues soy Kagome Higurashi, tengo siete años, voy a la escuela Tomoeda; tengo notas regulares, las matemáticas no se me dan muy bien pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo. Hace meses papá y mamá dejaron de quererse y me dijeron que se iban a separar, fue duro al principio pero ambos prometieron que siempre iban a estar para mí. Y cómo aunque lloré y les supliqué que no se separaran, al parecer no lo logré. El señor con el martillo dijo que me iré con papá. Aun no entiendo por qué o como, pero al parecer voy a viajar lejos ¿serán vacaciones? No lo creo. Mamá está llorando diciendo cosas que no entiendo, me duele verla así. Mi papá viene pero no quiero dejar a mamá llorando ¿por qué no la llevamos? Papá me dice que no podemos y mira a mi madre con furia. Empiezan a discutir.

Ya no aguanto más salgo corriendo, estoy llorando, creo que no se han dado cuenta de mi ausencia. Llego a un parque bastante conocido para mí, cuando inicié la escuela mis padres me llevaban todos los fines de semana a pasear allí.

Entonces lo veo…

Es un niño más pequeño que yo, o eso parece, es delgado y muy blanco, sus ojos son extraños se viran por momentos, espera son como el caramelo. Tiene el cabello rubio pero es más bien casi blanco. Tiene una camiseta roja y un pijama blanco. ¿Está llorando?, no. Solo está sentado en una banca sin decir palabra mirando a la nada. Me siento a su lado.

-¿Qué es eso?- creo que no me escucho pues no me habla ¿es mudo?-disculpa, puedes decirme que es eso por favor.- digo poco convencida de que me responda

-sangre.- solo dijo eso y yo palidecí.

En sus pequeñas manos tenía un pequeño frasquito de base circular, como los que vi en el laboratorio de papá. ¿Cómo era que se llamaban? Tubo de algo… ¡De ensayo!; bueno dentro de ese tubo había un líquido rojo.

-y ¿de quién es esa sangre?

-mía- dijo de manera monótona. Yo por mi parte, como cualquier niña curiosa quise tomar ese extraño objeto y comprobar si era o no sangre. Pero ese niño me miró con cara de pocos amigos y solo me dijo que me vaya. Me empujó y se dispuso a irse.

Yo estaba en el suelo, llorando por ese agresivo niño, cuando de un momento a otro me dijo

-eres tonta, lloras por algo tan insignificante, en este mundo hay cosas que duelen más, levántate… hay personas que sufren más y se quejan menos. Fea.

Nunca más supe de él.

*****8 años después******

 **INUYASHA POV**

Hey, hola mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, tengo 16 años de edad, estudio en el instituto Tomoeda, esta es mi ciudad natal, soy un chico algo frio a veces, pero muy amiguero, creo que por eso dicen que soy popular o algo así. Tengo el cuerpo fornido, soy atlético me encanta el futbol, uso el cabello algo largo, eso a las chicas de por aquí les encanta. Mi pasado es un misterio para todos, no es que me quiera hacer el interesante solo que no confió en nadie lo suficiente para contarle esas cosas. Por lo demás parezco un chico normal, hay cosas que nadie debe saber.

Vivo con mi medio hermano y mi mamá. Y hoy en mi primer día de clases, de cierto modo estoy emocionado, se rumora en la página del instituto que hay un chico nuevo y eso me emociona. Pues dicen que es alguien que viene del extranjero pero estudio en antaño aquí, así que quizás sea alguien que ya conocemos. Voy hacia mi casillero y me quedo en shock ¿Quién es esa chica?

Una joven encapuchada con un abrigo bastante grande, sé que es chica por que usa falda o si no la hubiera confundido con un hombre, está en el casillero de alado del mío. No es delgada pero tampoco es gorda creo. Esa ropa me confunde, tiene pechos, waoo si tiene muchos pechos, se nota. Me quedo observándola porque es algo inusual. Una chica no debe de vestir así. Por lo general ellas se visten bonito con ropa para resaltar su cuerpo o algo así. ¿A esta que le pasa? Creo que estoy desconcertado.

La chica se da cuenta que la estoy viendo , pues creo que no estoy siendo disimulado, su cara… no es particularmente linda , pero tiene unos bonitos ojos chocolate, y labios carnosos. Sus ojos me hacen inquietan, se sienten cálidos.

No quiero parecer grosero, hay que dar una buena impresión ¿no? , esta niña se ha girado hacia mi después de cerrar su casillero me mira de arriba abajo y se cruza de brazos.

-hola ¿Cómo estás? , se ve que eres nueva aquí, yo soy Inuyasha, ¿en qué clase vas, te puedo ayudar?- ella sonrió de manera linda o bueno eso creí.

-¡piérdete!

Y se fue, dejándome indignado, furioso y sintiéndome patético. Escucha niña esto no se queda así.

 _ **Bueno y ahí está ¿será que alguien lo lee y le gusta? Mi príncipe me pedirá derechos de autor jejeje, mejor amigo si lees eso, no te creas la gran cosa, solo que nuestra historia me parece interesante… para mis lectoras, agradezco que le hayan dado una oportunidad a este fic…**_

 _ **Besitos de Panda**_

 _ **Miharu**_


	2. ¿Familia?

Esta es la segunda historia que me animo a escribir, les aseguro que lo hago con meras intenciones de divertirme…

Los personajes son de la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko, y la historia es mía, algo literal para decir.

-¡eso no paso exactamente así!- me dice robando me el jugito de sandía de mi boca para después meterla en la suya.

-eso para algunos es considerado un beso -dije poniendo mi mejor cara de póquer

\- ya quisieras- dijo de manera altanera- sacandome la lengua con mi jugo en la mano.

\- eso es lo que quisiera tu , príncipe.- al escuchar eso último me quedo mirando de manera extraña y yo como toda una ninja le arranche mi jugo y con mis grandes habilidades no me dí mi fuerza y termine regandolo todo encima. Solo escuche una carcajada y un chico tirándose al sillón muriendo de risa. Sólo atiné a decir- idiota

-te amo

...1...

 **¿Familia?**

K _Punto De Vista agome_

Mi vida es una mierda...

8 años viviendo en Estados Unidos , 8 años sin volver a este lugar, 8 años sin ver a mi madre , todos estos años viviendo en ignorancia sobre que diablos dejé atrás , no recuerdo mucho de ese entonces y tampoco entendí por que mi familia consistía en un papá que apenas veía y una madre inexistente que me enviaba vestidos cada Navidad... Y cuando ya me había adaptado a mi vida patética de soledad , mi padre llega y mientras veo tele me dice que me voy a Japón y se va... Él no es un hombre de bromas así que si dijo eso efectivamente es real.

Y como si simplemente fuera un chasquido de dedos, estoy en un avión con toda mi vida en el equipaje , lo único que le dije a mi padre cuando me despedí fue ¿te veré de nuevo? ; él solo asintió y dijo que me llamaría, pero como a las personas que les decía eso en el trabajo supe que no lo haría.

Llego al aeropuerto y un niño sostiene un cartel con mi nombre, parece de 7 años o más , me sorprendo se parece mucho a mi , ojos y cabello de color chocolate. Se ve tan adorable, mirando a todos lados , ¿me esta buscando a mi?. Sonrio sin saber por qué , hasta que desvío mi mirada hacia alado del pequeño... y me quedo helada.

La mujer de alado , la mujer de alado se parece mucho a mi... ¿mamá?, aunque esta se ve más madura sigue teniendo esos ojos iguales a los míos que transmiten calidez o así es como lo recuerdo. Ella me mira y cruzamos miradas.

-¿Kagome?

-mamá...

Sólo eso dijimos , cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando como nunca había creído hacerlo, ella llorando y diciendome niña y que me amaba.

Yo solo podía llorar, solo quería llorar , no se nada ¿esa mujer me abandonó? no se por que no lo creo , esa mujer aunque no he sabido nada por 8 años siento que vuelvo a ser una niña pequeña en sus manos y siento que puede llenar el vacío de 8 años de vida sin sentido.

No hubo preguntas.

No ese día, ya preguntaría lo que quisiera después. Ahora solo quería sentir que tenia una madre y un hermanito. Llegue a una casa desconocida para mi , o eso creo según me explicó mamá es casa del abuelo viven con él desde casi 7 años.

Mi abuelo al igual que mi mamá me abraza y llora emocionado mientras yo por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento algo cálido en mi ser. Mi mente viaja hacia lugares efímeros que creí olvidados , utópicos donde soy feliz.

-Akane, mañana iras a clases.

-¿en serio?, pero estoy de vacasiones - dije algo infantil , no me había fijado en ese momento que ya mi vida anterior en Estados Unidos era claramente ya parte del pasado, cuando recordé mi nueva realidad.

-sé que será difícil la adaptación , una nueva vida , un nuevo destino... sé que tienes muchas preguntas y te aseguro que las quiero contestar pero solo por hoy, piensa en conocer a tu nueva familia, o bueno siempre hemos sido tu familia pero diversas situaciones desencadenaron esto.

Sólo asentí y me dirigí al comedor , donde conocí por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo que significaba comer en familia, me di cuenta de la alegría de tener un hermano , pensé que sería divertido tener una mamá y escuchar las historias del abuelo. Mi madre me dirigió a mi nuevo cuarto que al parecer era celeste con una cama blanca y varios armarios del mismo color. Me pareció precioso , con papá mi cuarto era de color crema neutro , aburrido y sin vida. Sonreí a mi madre y ella me abrazó, me sentí incomoda y no pude responder al abrazo.

Era muy entrada a la noche y no podía dormir , estaba algo asustada, ¡que pensaba papá! yo no conocía a esta gente , se que es mi mamá pero por que nunca me llamó o buscó, cuando llegue estaba muy emocionada por verla , por saber que tenía una mamá pero ahora al terminar de procesar todo lo ocurrido , estoy enojada ¿porqué nunca me buscó o quiso saber de mí ? Si de algo estoy segura es que obtendré respuestas mañana. El cansancio me esta ganando y estoy por dormirme cuando siento que mi puerta se abre y viene una pequeña sombra acercándose, el pequeño Sota esta llorando y me mira como pidiéndome permiso para subirse a mi cama , la verdad es que no me gustan los niños , pero este pequeño a robado mi corazón en pocas horas , lo agarro y lo abrazo entre las sabanas.

-¿eres mi hermana?

Su pregunta me toma desprevenida pero con toda calma respondo de la manera más sincera posible.

-pues eso parece pequeño.

-eres bonita , si te quiero como hermana- hablo sonriendo y con cara de ensoñación

\- gracias pequeño

-¿puedo dormir contigo?

-ya estas en mi cama , vamos a dormir chiquito- dije cubriendonos con las sábanas. Y poco a poco mirando a ese pequeño entre mis brazos , fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

El primer gran día ya ha llegado , ¡creen que eso diré !

No señores , estoy en mi cuarto , con ropa que no quiero usar, ¿en qué estaba pensando mi madre? , esto se ve apretado y demasiado corto. Avergonzada le digo eso a mi madre que esta en la cocina preparando el desayuno mientras yo sostengo en mis manos la dichosa ropa y ella ríe sonoramente.

-por si acaso traje este también, sabía que mi pequeña no se viste como las niñas normales.

-que quisiste decir con eso- dije de manera asesina acercándome como un león a mi madre , mis intenciones eran asustarla pero ella puso la misma cara que yo y tomo el cuchillo que estaba a su lado...

-jovencita, jovencita... tus amenazas me hacen reír , te lo digo por tus pantuflas de dinosaurios y tu pijama dos tallas más grandes que tú, que tienen un estampado de oso panda, muy tierna pequeña pero cuando amanece usas ropa más grande es verdad pero nada tierna , creo que usabas la ropa de tu padre la verdad, asique señorita- dice dándome la otra ropa -usa este y no quieras intimidarme que soy tu madre...

-mujer mala- susurre de manera divertida.

-tengo un cuchillo en la mano ¿sabes?

-yo soy una super ninja que hace la teletransportación-salgo corriendo y la escucho gritar

-huye pequeña cobarde

Estoy muy feliz , eso fue gracioso , ella es mi madre , no lo puedo creer , no pensé que podría ser así. Claro que no soy así todo el tiempo, mi madre ha sacado la parte graciosa en mi.

¿Puedo ser así siempre? si de algo estoy segura es que en la escuela no podre siquiera sonreír. La hipocresía y la vanidad se huelen desde los pasillos, solo estudiaré que es lo que hago mejor y podré saber después lo que en realidad pasó. Aunque estoy feliz no olvido que necesito respuestas.

Llego corriendo al instituto corriendo , es una suerte que este tan cerca y me parece extraño que creo recordar el camino y me provoca cierto sentimiento de nostalgia, creo haber escuchado que estudie aquí pero casi no recuerdo nada. La situación me empieza a intrigar.

Voy a orientación y la señorita que me atiende esta maquillandose demasiado mientras con su diminuta falda no deja nada a la imaginación , yo sin maquillaje con mi ropa grande y mi cabello cubriendo mi cara, me veo muy contrastada con la señorita secretaria.

-se arregla usted demasiado -dije algo fastidiada por su falta de interés en mi, solo quería mi información y me iría.

-y tu niña eres muy imprudente sabes , pero aquí entre nos... me arreglo para alguien.

Fue la primera vez que la escuché hablar , esa chica tiene un aliento horrible. Atendió una llamada y dijo algo sobre el inspector , guapo... dinero...seducir... y presa fácil ; eso me repugna bastante , me da una hoja con la información del casillero y mi clase y finalmente me estoy retirando , cierro la puerta de orientación y un hombre bastante guapo y alto aparece a mi vista con un gafete dorado que dice INSPECTOR, sonríe mucho , parece un casanova... Me mira y sonríe coqueto ¿en serio? ¡esta escuela está loca!

-¿la señorita de orientación esta en su oficina sola ?- me pregunta sorprendiendome.

-un momento-digo y empiezo a buscar entre mis cosas cuando por fin encuentro lo que busco lo miro y le digo- esto es un regalo que necesitarás -le entregó un chicle amentolado- buen provecho, suerte vaquero- le doy tres golpecitos en su hombro y me retiro con mi cara sin expresión que había permanecido así desde el inicio de la conversación.

Ya se donde está mi casillero así que me dirijo a él para poner algunas cosas , cuando me empiezo a sentir observada...

Es un chico alto , fornido , guapo la verdad , pero tiene esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me hará daño si me acerco.

Se presenta como Inuyasha y se ofrece ayudarme. La verdad es que parece un chico bastante fresa , bonito y educadito. ¿se vería lindo con un tutú? sonrio ante lo estúpido de mi pensamiento. Chicos así y yo no encajamos. Digo lo primero que pienso.

-Pierdete.

Me doy la vuelta y me voy. Siento su aura de batalla en mi espalda ¿habré cometido un error?

 ** _-eso no ocurrió exactamente asi, estoy quedando como el fracasado_**

 ** _-normal en ti._**

 ** _-estas entrando en territorio inexplorado CUIDADO Y MUERES_**

 ** _\- ¡que me haría un lindo gatito!_**

 ** _-lo se soy hermoso_**

 ** _-fue un insulto_**

 ** _-SOY HER-MO-SO_**

 ** _-gay_**

 ** _-¿dijiste algo?_**

 ** _-no_**

 ** _-Miharu_**

 ** _-Adiós - huyó mientras un chico la perseguía diciéndole que le mostraría su hombría._**

 **Disculpen la tardanza , es que estoy empezando a estudiar Medicina y apenas vivo, ahora debería estar estudiando pero yo nunca dejo nada inconcluso asique aquí les traigo el primer capitulo, ¿Qué quieren que les aclare en la próxima entrega? sé que dejó muchas cosas inconclusas pero prometo se resolverán conforme avance la historia.**


	3. ¡sonreiste!

Esta es la segunda historia que me animo a escribir, les aseguro que lo hago con meras intenciones de divertirme…

Los personajes son de la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko, y la historia es mía, algo literal para decir.

 **MENSAJES WHATSAPP**

 ** _en el chat de Miharu_**

 **engendro del mal**

en línea

\- mal amigo, fuiste a comer con mi mejor amiga y me ignoraste

-¿y tu quien eres?

\- no seas maldito ¡me debes una pizza! todo por quererte meter con mi M'A

-¿eres un narcotraficante de órganos en el mercado negro? , mis órganos están podridos, pero tengo una amiga que tiene unos órganos zuculentos... te mando el número 0967683817

\- ese es mi numero T.T

-ella es genial

-te odio

-yo no

...3...

¡sonreiste!

 **POV de Kagome**

Estoy muy nerviosa, tengo que entrar a clases pero no sé dónde diablos queda. Ya han pasado como 10 minutos desde que vi que todos entraron a sus salones. ¿Por qué no acepté la ayuda del chico bonito? Y entonces sonrío al darme cuenta que nunca aceptaría la ayuda de alguien como él.

Después de vagar en la escuela por cinco minutos más por fin veo mi clase, y de manera tímida toco la puerta.

-pase- dice una voz bastante familiar, ¿A dónde la he escuchado? , él parece bastante joven y guapo, muy bien vestido y con una sonrisa confiada- a señorita Menta

-Disculpe mi nombre es Kagome, señor inspector- trato de sonar lo más educada posible aunque este hombre acaba de molestarme bastante

-Koga, mi nombre es Koga, aun soy muy joven como para llamarme inspector.

-y muy promiscuo también – se escuchó una voz del fondo y todos rieron excepto yo.

-bueno ¿puedo pasar?- digo algo impaciente

-claro, señorita menta. A ver donde te ubico- mira a todos lados y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que he estado parada ahí miro a mis compañeros.

Y lo veo el tal Inuyasha tirando a un amigo de su asiento y levantando la mano- aquí hay un lugar – Koga sonríe y él también lo hace.

-Inuyasha ¿no te sentabas con tu novio Miroku?

-es que rompimos Koga, intento conocer personas nuevas

-muy gracioso, está bien siéntate a lado del perro sarnoso- me dice mirándome con atención mientras que yo y los demás estamos atentos a sus palabras

-no es la manera de hablarle a un alumno Koga- dice sonriendo y confiado

-creo que empezaré a portarme como un inspector más contigo querido.

Y diciendo eso se fue, ¿Qué diablos fue eso? Camino hacia mi asiento y me siento observada, las chicas me miran mucho cuando me voy a sentar, veo que debajo del asiento compartido el cuerpo de un chico siendo aplastado por el pie de mi compañero, no pregunto nada, solo lo miro. Dirijo mi mirada hacia Inuyasha y él me sonríe de manera altanera.

Yo sin expresión en mi rostro miro a la chica del otro asiento compartido que creo que es la que más feo me está mirando.

-¿cambiamos de asiento?

-en serio- chilla de manera exagerada. – Claro amiga- se levanta de su asiento pero sin previo aviso el chico que estaba siendo aplastado por Inuyasha se levanta.

-preciosa, ¿Por qué quieres sentarte con el feo de Inuyasha? Mejor siéntate conmigo y te compraré un helado.

La chica al parecer quedó tan embobada con el chico que solo se volvió a sentar mientras él se sentaba a su lado.

-preciosa, pronto nos conoceremos, tengo algunas preguntas para ti- dijo mientras me giñaba el ojo.

No entendí nada de lo que pasó solo de manera forzosa me senté al lado de Inuyasha.

-no creas que puedes escapar de mi KA-GO-ME

Ni siquiera me moleste en contestarle. Que chico tan raro, sonrío un poco, ¿en serio lastimé tanto su orgullo al ignorarlo? Llegó el profesor y empezó la clase sin más preámbulos, sentí que Inuyasha me miraba en toda la clase. Fui la hora de la comida, y salí a comprar algo para alimentarme.

Busqué un lugar despejado y vi un gran árbol al final del patio que parecía alejado y solitario, no quería que nadie se me acercase a hablar, es incómodo aun para mí hablar japonés, cuando casi toda mi vida en la escuela hablé inglés. Tampoco es que fuera fácil para mí hacer amigos en cualquier idioma. Resolví que la mejor manera de pasar desapercibida era subir al árbol, relativamente fácil para mí.

-¿Por qué me ignoras?- casi me caigo de la impresión si no es por una mano que me ayudó a mantener el equilibrio en la rama. Miró hacia su dirección y un Inuyasha bastante relajado reposaba en una de las ramas laterales a la que yo estoy.

-¿disculpa? – digo bastante relajada sin expresión alguna.

-eres una niña mala, ¿sabes cuantas quisieran que les hable?

-pues anda con esas niñas, adelante por cierto ¿me estas siguiendo?

-ehhh ¡no! , tú eres la que está en mi árbol de descanso, vengo aquí cuando no quiero que Miroku me venda a chicas. Hoy no me encuentro de ánimos para rechazarlas cortésmente.

Finjo que no lo escucho y empiezo a comer

-¿eh? Me estas escuchando, Kagome.

-piérdete, déjame comer tranquila

-"piérdete" "piérdete" "PIERDETE" eso es lo único que sabes decir- dijo de una manera infantil, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero

 **POV de Inuyasha**

Después de sin querer hacer una cantaleta por lo estresante que es esta niña, sin querer hice un puchero, y ahí lo vi… una pequeña sonrisa.

-sonreíste – dije emocionado señalándola, de manera rápida cambio su expresión a la amargada de siempre y siguió comiendo e ignorándome.

-está bien quedémonos callados y aburridos – dije con desgano, esta chica me casa de mis casillas es demasiado callada y rara.

Terminó el receso y ya nos tocaba irnos a clase, ella no dio nada solo bajo del árbol y empezó a caminar hacia el salón. ¿Cuál era mi plan inicial al hacer que ella se sentara a mi lado? Pues hacerla pagar por ignorarme pero hay algo extraño en ella.

Es hora de deportes, amo el futbol, asique me voy directo a inscribirme para eso, doy un par de vueltas antes de encontrar los vestidores para cambiarme, y sin querer escucho una conversación en la puerta de vestidores de chicas.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?

-jajjaja creo que tienes un gran problemas

-diría yo, muy pero muy pequeño, en mi antigua escuela esta ropa de deportes sería considerada, ropa interior

-hola soy Sango, presidenta de tu clase y del club de esgrima

-que tal, soy Kagome- un momento ¿Kagome? ¿Esa Kagome? La chica fría que solo me habla para decirme que me pierda, hablando con Sango una de mis mejores amigas de manera amable, y yo que pensé que no tenía corazón.

-mucho gusto, al parecer no te gusta nuestro uniforme de deportes

-¿Qué sino me gusta? No que va LO ODIO, nunca uso ropa tan diminuta, ayúdame ¿si? Eres la presidenta, si lo haces te haré un pastel.

-bueno Kag, si me comprar con comida quien no se resistiría.

-lo... sie...nto, no pensé decirte eso, se me pasó la mano.

-wauu que tierna eres , déjame decirte que cuando llegaste y te le enfrentaste a Koga y lo ignoraste a Inuyasha pensé que eras algo así como una emo suicida pero al parecer solo eres tímida

-no digas eso, al parecer el inspec… es decir el tal Koga se ve es liberal y galán, y ese otro Inuyasha está loco, personas con ese narcisismo y yo no encajamos, es mejor mantenerlo alejado de mi- dice la voz de Kagome, mientras yo me muero del coraje ¿Quién se ha creído? ¿Yo narcisista?

\- me agradas ¿y yo pasé tu examen?

-¿Cuál examen?

-ya sabes, ese que le haces a las personas ¿podemos ser amigas?

-no es un examen- se nota su vergüenza- es solo que no hago amigos con facilidad, y claro seamos amigas

-bueno ahora déjame ayudarte, no usaras este uniforme, ¿sabes esgrima?

No sé lo que respondió pues Miroku llegó y me jaló hacia los vestidores.

-adivina quién me pregunto por ti hoy

\- no me interesa Miroku estaba haciendo algo realmente importante sabes

\- mi pequeño ha crecido- decía mi estúpido amigo llorando- sé que quieres ver a las gatitas cambiándose, pero te aseguro que ya no hay nadie, hace rato que se cambiaron.

-no te pases, monje libidinoso, no estaba haciendo eso. Pero ¿Quién pregunto por ti?

-la diosa Kikyo

-¿en serio?- dije desconfiado, Kikyo es una de las chicas más hermosas del instituto y bueno me le confesé hace mucho y me rechazó por Naraku su exnovio, pues según sé terminaron hace un par de días.

-pues sí, es tu oportunidad

-si quizás- no estaba muy convencido , Kikyo no solo me rechazó como muchos piensan , me besé con ella un par de veces , después de saber que tenía novio pero me sentí muy culpable , Naraku no es mal tipo y quería mucho a Kikyo por eso me aleje y nunca le volví a responder mensajes ni llamadas.

-¿Qué te pasa? Andas raro últimamente, oye aun no te he preguntado, te me escapaste en receso ¿Qué diablos fue eso de echarme de nuestro puesto por la nueva?

-lo siento, yo y ella tenemos algo pendiente

-eres raro, tus estándares han bajado, no me malentiendas, una gatita es una gatita como sea que sea. Pero no crees que no le interesas, incluso intento huir de ti, si no fuera por mí, estarías sentado con la intensa de Kimiko.

Y siguió hablando pero no lo estaba oyendo, ¿será que este año cambio de club? Claro, debo de probar cosas nuevas. Además de gusta el esgrima, lo practique mucho con mi hermano después de salir del hospital.

-cállate Miroku, nos vemos.

-vas al club, te veo allá.

-no, este año tengo ganas de otra cosa

-¿Qué?

No escuche más, yo ya estaba corriendo hasta un lugar. Cuando llegué me inscribí y me puse el traje, había muchos hombres en este club, claro la mayoría viendo a mi mejor amiga y su cuerpo de infarto.

Y solo cuatro chicas más, todas cubiertas, diablos.

Un momento, a una de ellas el uniforme no le quedaba, está muy gordita, se veía incomoda y le era difícil moverse, recordé que el traje es de talla única. Creo que tengo a mi chica. Sonrío de manera malvada dentro de mi mascara.

-hola, chicos al parecer hay más gente este año, eso me alegra, déjenme decirle que en este deporte, hombres y mujeres son iguales, aunque como ven somos pocas, pero como igual digo por algo soy la presidenta, alguien quiere jugar.

Un chico algo confiado se acercó y ella de un movimiento certero apuntó a su corazón.

-si esta fuera una espada real, estarías muerto, vamos a medir habilidades, les he pedido que no muestren sus rostros porque no quiero que se subestime a nadie.- seguía con su discurso mi amiga.- todos busquen una pareja.

Sin pensarlo mucho me dirigía hacia ella, pero una de las chicas se e adelantó, estaba muy enojado. Cuando me di cuenta no había más parejas, solo Sango y la chica que sobraba. Mierda.

Empezaron los encuentros y casi nadie tenía la habilidad de Sango o la mía, estaba muy aburrido, poco a poco después de cada encuentro se revelaban las caras. Era el último y ya quería irme, mi objetivo era dejar en ridículo a Kagome pero no podría ni batirme en combate con ella.

Era el turno de las chicas, de repente me di cuenta que era el penúltimo encuentro y después seguía yo. Fue bastante deprimente, la vi trepar un árbol y parecía atlética, pues lo hizo con facilidad pero parecía que nunca había tomado un arma en su vida, aunque la otra tampoco era buena. Terminaron.

Fui al frente con mi compañera y vi de reojo que se sacaron las máscaras y se dieron la mano.

Me quedé en shock, esa chica no era Kagome.

-comiencen- dijo Sango y mi contrincante con un elegante manejo de espadas me hizo frente, apenas pude reaccionar, era buena. ¿Es ella Kagome? No es imposible. La chica no es tan delgada o fina como Sango o Kikyo pero su cuerpo curvilíneo se nota con el traje, Kagome no usaría algo así, vamos Inuyasha solo tienes un día de conocerla, que sabes tú. Puede que también escogió otro club, pero me pongo a pensar y resuelvo que todos los demás deportes usan el uniforme escolar.

No estoy prestando mucha atención y la chica me lleva un punto, no perderé en mi propio juego, los demás nos observan con atención, ambos somos agiles.

-2 puntos para el chico- dice Sango

-creo que te ganaré pequeña –digo distorsionando un poco mi voz, todos me conocen asique ella también lo hará y quizás también sea una de las chicas que anda tras de mí, asique prefiero que no baje la guardia.

-eso lo veremos- un momento… esa voz ¿Kagome? , me distraje y fue tan fácil nuestras espadas chocaron, la suya envolvió la mía y esta voló lejos de mí, causándome tan asombro que caí sentado. Y sentí el metal redondeado en mi corazón.

Todos aplaudían había sido una buena contienda. Se sacó el casco y me quedé en blanco Kagome con el traje blanco y el cabello hecho una coleta alta algo despeinado, unos cuantos mechones caían en su cara sudada por el esfuerzo, ella de manera elegante me extendió la mano.

-fue una pelea… interesante- y sonrió dejándome anonadado a mí y a los chicos a nuestro alrededor.

 **Dos jóvenes comiendo pizza en un lugar.**

 **-come despacio que no te estoy quitando**

 **-por ahora porque aun tienes, debo de cuidar mi estómago de tu gula- lentamente se ve una mano que coge del plato de su compañera**

 **-ves cómo eres – dice gritando**

 **-llorona**

 **-feo**

 **-eres una bebé**

 **-y tu un violador**

 **-eso se escuchó raro**

 **-lo sé, sonó mejor en mi cabeza**

 **-un momento ¿quieres que te viole?- se levanta de su asiento de manera amenazadora**

 **-aléjate de mí ahhh- sale corriendo**

 **\- infantil- se vuelve a sentar y se come las porciones de pizza de ambos.**

Hola gente como están, espero que bien. Espero les haya gustado mi actualización 

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi mamita, que hoy cumplió años, aunque sé que no tienes idea que escribo quería decirte lo mucho que te amo aunque estés lejitos.

Las quiero

Besitos de Panda

Miharu


	4. ¡TÚ!

Esta es la segunda historia que me animo a escribir, les aseguro que lo hago con meras intenciones de divertirme…

Los personajes son de la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko, y la historia es mía, algo literal para decir.

 **Estamos los dos con nuestro círculo de amigos. Todo es felicidad.**

 **-ya te lo dije Yandry, Miharu usa pijamas con pandas.**

 **Un momento.**

 **-¡es mentira!**

 **Lentamente desliza una fotografía sin revelarla sobre la mesa, como puedo la tomó y la miro. Es ella, durmiendo desordenadamente como siempre, con la boca abierta y mi pijama de ositos. O.o**

 **-eres un ninja, un mago de las artes oscuras, con qué clase de duende morado haz hecho tratos para verme así… ¿acaso eres un espía encubierto? - me levanto con mi cara roja.**

 **-¿no lo sabías?**

 **-amigo- dice Yandry muy calmado, mientras lo toma de los hombros y ve como una furiosa chica se acerca a ellos con una cara de matona profesional de película barata- corre**

 **Lo siguiente que se ve es una chica persiguiendo a un chico en el horizonte preguntándose cómo diablos este entró a su casa y le tomó esa foto.**

 **Mientras cierto grupo de chicos toman la olvidada fotografía…**

 **Solo diremos que todo quedó en secreto… para los 2000 amigos en instagram de Yandry.**

 **Ah... casi lo olvido, nuestro lindo príncipe, murió.**

 **Bueno no. Pero digamos que Miharu se vengó muy apropiadamente.**

…4….

¡TÚ!

POV INUYASHA

Su mano seguía extendida y yo de manera dudosa la agarré. Tiró un poco pero aprovechando mi fuerza y su distracción hale su cuerpo hacía el mío.

Todo fue ridículamente perfecto, cayó encima de mí.

POV KAGOME

Ese atrevido me tiró encima de él, pensó que me quedaría quieta sutilmente encima de ese ser inmundo levanté mi rodilla con fuerza y me levanté, no miré atrás.

Estaba riendo en mis adentros mientras caminaba y una pequeña sonrisa escapaba de mi rostro, cuando de pronto siento que un casco me golpea y giro enojada.

Entonces lo veo, Inuyasha en el suelo retorciéndose, Sango a su lado muriéndose de risa y los demás mirando la escena con la boca abierta.

-ash niña ¿estás loca? ¡Te mataré!

-¿eras tú? ¡Qué diablos te pasa, porque me tiras encima de ti! PERVERTIDO- grito y él se queda en silencio y sonríe.

¿Está loco? Dicen que los hombres tienen el cerebro ahí. Pero no creía que fuera literal, ¿lo he dejado idiota? No, que va ese es así desde antes del golpe.

-y yo que pensé que no te inmutabas por nada, a la final si eres humana.

No digo nada, ese pequeño insecto me hizo salir de mis casillas. Él iba a seguir hablando pero Sango lo ha parado diciendo que es todo por hoy, que nos veríamos la próxima clase. Y todos han salido excepto los tres.

De la nada ha entrado también el amigo de Inuyasha ¿Cuándo diablos llego aquí? Se le ha lanzado a Sango esta se ha hecho a un lado y le ha pisado la cabeza. Miro todo sorprendida, Inuyasha mira todo como si fuera lo más normal.

-mi Sangito, ¿Por qué me tratas así? Yo que te quería hacer la madre de mis herederos.

-Miroku…- dice de manera amenazante y este solo atina a callar- bien Kagome no me decepcionaste, te quedaste corta al decirme que sabias algo del tema, eres una experta.

-¡qué dices!, no es nada de eso- digo apenada.

-bueno creo que ya conoces al idiota de aquí- dice señalando al chico que aún está siendo aplastado por la joven.- es Miroku, es un desvergonzado asique si te hace algo indebido o te molesta dímelo, yo sin problemas lo pongo en su lugar.

-¿ustedes son amigos?

-eh… pues si me llevo muy bien con todos estos idiotas desde primaria.

-tu nos amas Sango- dice Inuyasha sonriendo, ahora me mira a mí y su cara se ha puesto seria.

Agradecí a Sango por todo, fue mi salvadora y fue realmente divertido, en realidad estaba feliz de toda esta situación, hace tanto no practicaba este deporte, lo aprendí cuando en las tardes papá trabajaba y no quería estar sola, me gustaba pero después de un tiempo lo dejé y me acostumbré a mi soledad.

Voy saliendo del instituto después de ponerme mi ropa y Koga está en la salida.

-chica menta ¿quieres salir conmigo?

-¿disculpa? ¿Eso no es ilegal?

Y en ese mismo instante empezó a reír, debo admitir que su sonrisa era un espectáculo muy bonito, sus bonitos ojos azules adquirían un brillo único… un momento.

¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? Recuerda que él era un pervertido, aunque sabía que quizás no nos llevamos tantos años de diferencia, era ilegal y no había venido aquí a hacer amigos.

-¿te puedo contar algo?-dijo aun riéndose- soy el hijo del director, hago esto por diversión me gradué hace un año del instituto. ¿Me creías tan viejo?

-bueno, entonces no es ilegal.

-¿vamos?

-no

Y me fui, ese chico me ponía nervioso. Era un casanova, lo sabía pero parecía sincero y buen tipo.

Llegué a mi casa sin pensarlo demasiado y para ese entonces había olvidado el tema del inspector.

Y llegó el momento esperado. Obtendría respuestas, no sé porque sin proponérmelo comencé a temblar.

-siéntate- ordenó mi madre de manera seria yo sin duda solo asentí y lo hice

-¿y el abuelo y Sota?

-le pedí al abuelo que se lo llevase necesito hablar contigo.

-adelante- dije temiendo mis palabras.

FLASHBACK

 _POV NORMAL_

 _Era un día de invierno, caían apenas unos pequeños copos de nieve y en una casa en particular en medio de la madrugada se escuchaba una discusión._

 _-vamos a separarnos.-dijo una señora con aspecto joven mientras bajaba la mirada y observaba los zapatos del que creyó era el amor de su vida._

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo su esposo con cara agraviada._

 _-míranos, apenas te conozco, siempre pasa viajando o en tu trabajo. Ya no puedo seguir así._

 _-tienes otro…_

 _-¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?_

 _-bien si quieres eso así será- en ese momento el corazón de la madre de Kagome se rompió quizás esperaba un "luchemos por nuestro amor" pero muy en el fondo sabía que estaba realizando lo correcto._

 _No se esperó lo siguiente. Cuando amaneció su esposo ya no estaba y solo horas después recibió una citación del juzgado cuando leyó el título, cayó al piso y el papel con él._

 _"PETICIÓN DE DIVORCIO Y CUSTODIA DE KAGOME HIGURASHI"_

 _La madre de nuestra protagonista hizo hasta lo imposible por conseguir la custodia de nuestra joven Kagome pero al parecer la influencia de su esposo era más de la que llegó a imaginar. Lloró y le pidió que no se llevara a su pequeña. Pero el corazón de un hombre cuando está herido es más peligroso que cualquier arma. Y cuando se la llevó, sin pensarlo la cortó de cualquier comunicación con ella._

 _Después de esa discusión. Antes de ir al aeropuerto Kagome se había escapado de su casa. Y sus padres estaban realmente preocupados. Cuando por fin, la niña regresó a su casa y sin necesidad de decirles algo, cogió a ambos padres de las manos y los sentó, la niña parecía ida._

 _Sus padres la miraron extrañados._

 _-sé que hay personas que sufren más que yo-dijo recordando a ese extraño niño- pero aunque quiero que ustedes estén juntos- empezaron a salir lagrimas del rostro redondeado de la pequeña- sé que no se puede… entonces concédanme estar con ustedes aunque sea separados._

 _-no se puede Kagome, conseguí un trabajo en EEUU y tu madre se quedará aquí- dijo inflexible el hombre que aunque no lo aparentaba sufría al ver a su pequeña así y sufría aún más por ver a la mujer que amó llorando._

 _-pues que tal si voy contigo y en unos años cuando sea una niña grande vengo a vivir con mi mami_

 _-por favor- dijo la mujer con la que se había casado y él solo quiso morir , sabía que había sido un mal esposo pero no quería admitirlo , ella fue la que quiso dejarme, pensó , quería verla sufrir pero de alguna manera eso lo estaba matando._

 _Sin pensarlo más agarró a su hija y se fue sin despedirse. Sin saber que dejaba a la mujer que más amó en el mundo y aun pequeño que se gestaba en su vientre._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Para ese punto de la historia, Kagome estaba con el rostro serio y una cascada de lágrimas saliendo sin control, lo odio. Odio a su padre por hacerla sufrir, se odio a si misma por pensar que su madre no la amaba.

-Kagome, pensé que nunca volvería a verte pero tu padre hace unos días llamó y dijo que te mandaría de vuelta , le pedí explicaciones y no me las dio dijo que tenía mucho trabajo y que ya no podía hacerse cargo de ti.

-¿sabe de Sota?

-no, tu padre siempre creyó que tenía un amante aunque nunca fue así. Yo lo amaba y mucho pero llegué a pensar que él no. Quizás fue un error hablar de la palabra divorcio pero era mi única esperanza debí saber que con la mente cerrada de tu padre, la aceptaría y me olvidaría para siempre- dijo su voz melancólica asomando una sonrisa triste.

-¿Por qué nunca intentaste contactarme? Incluso si hubieras pedido visitas por ley te las hubieran concedido.

-tu padre se fue de aquí sin darme direcciones, solo sabía dónde trabajaba , claro que intenté verte pero tu padre era inflexible , ganó todos los juicios , tiene un gran poder y con sus investigaciones ha hecho mucho dinero.

-lo odio

-no digas eso, tu padre ha hecho un trabajo magnifico cuidándote, sé que parece un hombre frío y sin corazón pero dentro de su ser existe un alma bondadosa, aun creo en eso, quizás aún le guardo algo de rencor por apartar a mi pequeña de mi lado pero quiero decirte que no puedo ponerte en contra del padre que te ama.

Y eso fue todo, empecé a llorar como no lo había hecho en años, mi madre acostó mi cabeza en sus piernas y empezó a acariciar mi cabello. Y con el llanto sentía que poco a poco se iban los miedos , y los recuerdos tristes… las noches donde yo misma tomaba mis medicinas cuando enfermaba y papá no estaba , los días de la madre y padre donde nadie iba al programa de la escuela, todo fue borrado o bueno... todo quería borrarlo. No entendía a mi padre pero por mamá lo intentaría.

Esos fueron mis últimos pensamientos antes de caer rendida en brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando me desperté estaba en mi cama.

Era sábado. No sé qué diablos pasó pero lo siguiente que vi es a un chico en bóxer cantándole a un pato de hule rosa en la casa de alado. Abrí mis ojos a más no poder y él también al fijarse en mí.

Me acerque a la ventana que estaba a unos metros de mi cuarto. Y él igual.

-¡TU!- gritamos al unísono.

 **Estábamos comiendo helado y yo estaba muy feliz.**

 **-el helado o yo-dijo mi príncipe riéndose**

 **-el helado- dije**

 **-si tú me amas**

 **-ya quisieras. Natalhy te ama yo no**

 **-¿celosa?**

 **-ni un poco**

 **Seguía comiendo mi delicioso helado, cuando el inútil ese me aplasta la cabeza.**

 **Mi nariz estaba llena de chocolate, y el reía como una foca con ataque de epilepsia.**

 **-No es gracioso**

 **Iba a atacarlo cuando por error tropiezo y caigo encima de él embarrándolo con helado.**

 **Ahora la foca epiléptica era yo.**

 **Por ahí pasaba un paramédico y nos vió en el piso. Aun nos siguen haciendo exámenes en el hospital.**

 **-no la aguja ¡no!- se escucha en la otra camilla.**

 ** _Que hice yo para merecer esto._**

Hola gente, debería estar haciendo mi tarea pero noooo… tenía que actualizar. Hace unos días hablaba con mi príncipe sobre la historia y cree que tiene fans… le he intentado decir que no es cierto pero ya practico su firma para los autógrafos, creo que con el golpe que me di entro en sí o eso creo… 

No… está loco acaba de regalarme una foto de él para que me sirva de ¨inspiración¨ 

Bueno sin nada más que decir… adiós hasta la próxima, disculpen la tardanza. 

Alguna pregunta que tengan sobre la historia o sobre nosotros estaría encantada de responder…

Besitos de panda 

Miharu


End file.
